Poetry For The One I Loved
by Mimi Moonstone
Summary: Draco has received a book of poems from who? He has no clue! Apparently they have loved him since they laid eyes on his beautiful blonde hair and his eyes that are full of despise. But who is it! He thinks he’ll know by the end of the book. POST HBP!
1. Prologue

**Title: **Poetry For The One I Loved  
**Rating: **T for right now.  
**Summery: **Draco has received a book of poems from who? He has no clue! Apparently they have loved him since they laid eyes on his beautiful blonde hair and his eyes that are full of despise. But who is it! He thinks he'll know by the end of the book. If not then when? POST HBP, SPOILERS!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and crew, the lovely J.K. Rowling does. All of the people and places are copyrighted to her, I just own the poetry and the idea in this story.  
**Note: **Okay, inspiration hit me. So sorry. I know yall are tired of me not updating LS, but if it makes you feel any better I wrote Chapter 8 the other day while I was bored in second hour at school, all I have to do is type it up, so **Read and Review!**

* * *

Draco walked over to the window on the fare side of his room. A room he now locked himself into. He opened the window to let a large barn owl in. It dropped the package it was carrying on his desk and flew back out. Draco locked the window after it and walked over to the desk. He just stared at the package for a moment and then lifted it off the desk. It was addressed to a Mr. Draco Malfoy and it didn't say who it was from. He ripped the paper from it to reveal a leather bound book, about the size of a textbook. He opened the cover and on the first page it said, in block letters:

_Ever since I saw you I wanted you,  
But you I could never have.  
My feelings for you were true,  
But you I will never have._

_Since I first laid eyes,  
On your beautiful blonde hair,  
And the look in your pupils of despise,  
I wanted you to be mine._

_Since I saw you first,  
I wrote about you when ever the inspiration occurred.  
I wrote with such a thirst,  
I didn't recognize that these were my words._

_Go and read your poems now,  
Of my love for you.  
And know that they are just so foul,  
I hand to get rid of them from my site._

_So now in your possession,  
Is my attempt,  
To make this pain lesson.  
By sending them to you._

_With Love,  
Your Secret Lover_

Draco frowned '_Who would right about me? I mean I'm dead sexy but why right about it?'_ He thought to himself. He carried the book over to his bed and laid down to read this new … monstrosity. He thought maybe he would enjoy it. I mean, its about him, why not? He read the first poem again and turned the page.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Poetry For The One I Loved  
**Rating: **T for right now.  
**Summery: **Draco has received a book of poems from who? He has no clue! Apparently they have loved him since they laid eyes on his beautiful blonde hair and his eyes that are full of despise. But who is it! He thinks he'll know by the end of the book. If not then when? POST HBP, SPOILERS!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and crew, the lovely J.K. Rowling does. All of the people and places are copyrighted to her, I just own the poetry and the idea in this story.  
**Note: **In honor of Friday the 13th, and me taking my science SOL today XD

**Read and Review!**

_

* * *

_

_Silver eyes that pierce the night.  
__Walks with grace much like a knight.  
__Blonde hair just like the sun.  
__Which warms my heart much like a loved one_.  
_Skin as white and fair as cream.  
__I know you are much more than what you seem.  
__The dragon of my heart.  
__A beauty more perfect than art.  
__But like a dragon absorbed with itself,  
__You cannot see past your wealth.  
__A pureblooded dragon doesn't mix,  
__With half a dragon with some phoenix.  
__But this dra-phoenix does know,  
__That dragons can cause much sorrow.  
__And he wishes that the dragon would care,  
__That the dra-phoenix knows how to ensnare.  
__So with this warning in your mind,  
__This dra-phoenix does go after half it's kind.  
__And if the dragon doesn't detect it,  
__This dra-phoenixes love he will admit._

Draco stared down at the poem. The only word that was in his mind was Wow. Who could like him _this_ much? Not even his own parents felt for him, not even a little bit. Pansy kinda did, but she was a whore in his mind. But who would ever like him like this? This emotion was alien to him, like a fish on land. Draco sighed and laid the book, still open, beside him. He got up and passed to the window. He stared up at the moon. Unbidden, the first line of the poem popped into his mind. '_Silver eyes that pierce the night._'. He shook his head trying to clear his thought. With another sigh he walked back to the bed, picked up the book and turned the page.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Poetry For The One I Loved  
**Rating:** T for right now.  
**Summery:** Draco has received a book of poems from who? He has no clue! Apparently they have loved him since they laid eyes on his beautiful blonde hair and his eyes that are full of despise. But who is it! He thinks he'll know by the end of the book. If not then when? POST HBP, SPOILERS!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and crew, the lovely J.K. Rowling does. All of the people and places are copyrighted to her, I just own the poetry and the idea in this story.  
**Note:** Another Friday! Woohoo! To all who were confused about the name Dra-Phoenix, it said  
_ A pureblooded dragon doesn't mix,  
__With half a dragon with some phoenix._

Dragon and phoenix... get it?  
Anyways... Sorry it's so short. I'll try and make this chapter longer. And I'll try and update every Friday. **Oh remember everything since the first chapter has been the same day.**

* * *

_As I look up into the night sky,  
__The dragons that fly so high.  
__The stars above that form your name,  
__A constellation much like a game.  
__Connect the dots to try and find,  
__The only thing that's on my mind.  
__  
The dragons that will never fall,  
__A boy much like the dark lord Bhaal.  
__A proud and young man who cannot see,  
__Past his joy in others misery.  
__A dragon who's fi_

The last bit was unfinished. An unfinished poem that he would probably never know how It ended. Draco frowned haughtily. '_How could they leave it unfinished!_' Draco sighed and jumped suddenly as a plate full of food appeared on his bedside table. He looked at it with disdain. He hadn't eaten in three days. The days that he'd been there. He was afraid it was poisoned. He had good reason to be. One night when a house elf came to cleanup he force feed it and it died on site. They don't come to cleanup anymore.

Draco sighed and picked up the plate. He walked over to the window with it, he opened it and dumped it outside. Plate and all. With a crash he closed the window and walked back to the bed. He sat on the edge and faced the door. Sighing, he flopped backwards, landing amongst the covers. He stared up at the ceiling, looking at the design in it. Turning his head into the blankets he caught a glimpse of a word on the last page. '_...theft_'. Thinking to himself Draco lifted his legs onto the bed and sighed once more. '_I will not read ahead, but what are you thieving my mystery poet?_' he thought. He picked up the book and turned the page. To his disappointment it was blank. '_Hm... that's strange._' He shrugged mentally and turned the page again and found another poem.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Poetry For The One I Loved  
**Rating: **T for right now.  
**Summery: **Draco has received a book of poems from who? He has no clue! Apparently they have loved him since they laid eyes on his beautiful blonde hair and his eyes that are full of despise. But who is it! He thinks he'll know by the end of the book. If not then when? POST HBP, **SPOILERS!  
****Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and crew, the lovely J.K. Rowling does. All of the people and places are copyrighted to her, I just own the poetry and the idea in this story.  
**Note: **I GOT MY SOL SCORES TODAY! WOOO! I passed both, Science with a 472 and W. Geography with an 456! Remember, I'll update every Friday sometimes earlier . **Remember everything since the first chapter has been the same day.**

_

* * *

_

_Dreaming of you I am,  
__Right into God's master plan.  
__Always thinking of you and,  
__Creating new ways to let you know I'm a fan.  
__Obfuscate is my love for you.  
__  
My love, you're so oblivious to me,  
__And when will you ever see?  
__Love for you, mine grows strong,  
__Finally one day you will know my loves song.  
__Obfuscate is my love for you.  
__You'll never see will you?_

Draco stared down at the poem for a few minutes before he realized that If you read the first letter of each line you got DRACO MALFOY. He grinned to himself. '_Well that's interesting. They must really like me._' With that thought he gave himself a light slap. '_Duh! They wrote a book of poems about me._' Draco sighed and sat there for a minute, just thinking of the past events that has happened since he ran from Hogwarts with Snape, Harry on their heals. Draco was since then banished to his room. He had binding spells on him so he couldn't even use his magic. It was hell on earth. He had to do everything by hand! '_Just like those stupid Muggles_.' He thought to himself. With a sigh he looked back down at the book. He still wanted to know what that page was blank. Maybe it meant the next school year? Maybe it meant a new term? Or maybe it was the end of that chapter, a chapter in the writers life? '_They finished that chapter of life with an unfinished poem...interesting_.' Draco pushed himself into a sitting position and sat there on the bed 'Indian style' with the poem book open in his lap. He turned the page and found no poem, but a letter written on the page.

_Dear Draco,_

_I imagine that by now you still have no idea who it is writing all of these poems. I also imagine that you are quite confused at the meaning behind the blank page. The blank page is there to signify a day in my life that I spent time with you. A day full of bliss. Although there are not many of those blissful pages, there are a few in here. They are a reminder of the few pleasant memories we shared at Hogwarts. Although only one page means that, you might fight a time in the book that there are several pages left blank in secession. This only means a bad time in my life._

_Thank you for still reading and having not thrown this away. Although I do not love you anymore, I still wish for you to know what you missed out on._

_With Love,_

_Your Secret Lover_

Draco stared at the letter for a few more moments. So many questions to ask the Author, but they would probably never be asked. He might never actually know who the Author is at this rate, if he didn't get some food in him soon. I mean, this was the second letter in the book. The first in poetry form, and they were both signed 'With Love, Your Secret Lover'. They say they didn't love him anymore, so why didn'y they say 'Former Lover'? He would probably never know. So Draco re-read the letter one more time and turned the page. It was blank.

So was the next 10.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Poetry for The One I Loved  
**Rating:** T for right now.  
**Summery:** Draco has received a book of poems from who? He has no clue! Apparently they have loved him since they laid eyes on his beautiful blonde hair and his eyes that are full of despise. But who is it?! He thinks he'll know by the end of the book. If not then when? POST HBP, **SPOILERS!**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and crew, the lovely J.K. Rowling does. All of the people and places are copyrighted to her. I just own the poetry and the idea in this story.  
**Note:** I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in FOREVER I love my readers and I know I am not a very good authoress, but please keep reading the story.** Remember everything since the first chapter has been the same day.**

Finally there was a poem:

I think of you and I wonder,

Are you who I think?

I think you are a King of Kings.

With such an Angelic face you must be.

Light must have created your hair,

And stars your eyes.

But they think that you're evil,

The spawn of the Devil!

But if a Devil's Spawn you are,

I have sinned my life thus far.

They say that Lucifer was the most beautiful.

So a Devil's Angel you must be.

But the Devil they thought you were?

You said yourself that you are not.

I was disguised and in front of you.

One day it will be true.

I'll be right there beside you and be myself,

No potion to disguise my wealth.

Now, my Angelic/Devil, I must leave.

The disguise will leave as well,

So as I bid thee fare well.

My love for you is the still strongest spell.

Draco sighed and reread the poem. How could anyone compare him with an angel? A devil he thought he could understand. Draco flipped through the pages; apparently the writer had begun not to care what page he wrote upon, whether one line or one poem. Sometimes he'd find just one line that had been left on a completely blank page, never to find its end. "_Wondering if I should move on_," was one such line, which filled Draco with disdain at the thought that he is so easily forgettable. There were on other pages that there were little doodles, that he only assumed were himself. This writer was just that, a writer, never an artist.

Draco flipped past more pages until he stumbled upon another complete poem, by now he was half way into the book. He opened the book to that page, smoothing out the paper as he did so. But suddenly, there came an odd sensation in Draco's senses that he had trained himself to develop. The Blonde Angel threw the poetry/attempted sketch book under his pillow and propped himself up and looked at his nails, as if they fascinated him.

Lucius Malfoy then appeared in Draco's room.

And he was not alone.


	6. Chapter 5

1**Title:** Poetry for The One I Loved  
**Rating:** T for right now.  
**Summery:** Draco has received a book of poems from who? He has no clue! Apparently they have loved him since they laid eyes on his beautiful blonde hair and his eyes that are full of despise. But who is it?! He thinks he'll know by the end of the book. If not then when? POST HBP, **SPOILERS!**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and crew, the lovely J.K. Rowling does. All of the people and places are copyrighted to her, I just own the poetry and the idea in this story.  
**Note: **I'm starting to think that this story will only have 4 more chapters (including this one) so it will have a total of 7chapters, a prologue and an epilogue. ** Remember everything since the first chapter has been the same day.**

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy basically spat out the name of his only child.

"Father," Draco said with the same contempt, "Snape," he stated with just an ounce more of respect.

Snape only nodded.

"Draco, do you know why we are here?" His father asked.

Draco wisely remained silent. He knew his father, if Lucius had pulled himself away from some other of the Dark Lord's tasks for him, it was rather important.

"You need to get ready; it is suspected that The Dark Lord will call for you soon."

That was all the explanation he gave the teenager, because with that, the two disapartereated.

Draco flopped back down on his pillows, fighting a scream of protest. He did _not_ want to see that reptile who called himself a wizard. With a sigh of argument, he reached his hand under the pillow that was beneath his head and pulled out the book again. Flipping through to find the page again he growled to himself, '_I refuse to see him.' _ Draco opened the tome and once more smoothed out the pages before he read the script.

_I'm beginning to see you less and less,_

_A misfired attraction that I'm beginning to miss._

_I wonder what a normal muggle would do,_

_If they had to face this rejection from you._

_I've slowly started to come from my shell,_

_And then I was thrown back into the well._

_A Dark One has began to rise again,_

_And dark times fallow this man._

_I'm hoping that you are not on his side,_

_For if thou are, you cannot hide._

_This Devil, my Angel, is not a matron,_

_For your soul will only better his station._

_My Angel, my dear, I hope you've sold not,_

_For if your soul is gone, you I've forgot._

_My Angel, my dear, my dragon, my crush,_

_For if you're allegiance can be won, maybe you I can trust._

Draco's face had paled. '_Maybe that's what he wants, maybe he wants my soul_,' Draco thought with a shudder '_No, that's only my imagination running wild.'_ However much Draco tried to push that thought away from his mind, the more it re-entered.

Did Voldemort want his soul?


	7. Chapter 6

1**Title:** Poetry for The One I Loved  
**Rating:** T for right now.  
**Summery:** Draco has received a book of poems from who? He has no clue! Apparently they have loved him since they laid eyes on his beautiful blonde hair and his eyes that are full of despise. But who is it?! He thinks he'll know by the end of the book. If not then when? POST HBP, **SPOILERS!**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and crew, the lovely J.K. Rowling does. All of the people and places are copyrighted to her, I just own the poetry and the idea in this story.  
**Note: **Ya'know, I wrote chapter 4 and 5 on the same day as this chapter. Hmm, maybe I'll write chapter seven today as well (which is the 28th of October 2007). ** Remember everything since the first chapter has been the same day.**

Draco sighed again; it was not like him to be this depressed. Ever since he read that last poem he still could not get the thought out of his head that Voldemort would, possibly, want his soul.

Draco began to flip through the pages, soon coming to another full poem. This one was rather wordy.

_Draco, my darling, you've invaded my thoughts._

_You've become a nagging section of my cranium._

_A little buzzing fly in my ear._

_An annoyance, to say the least._

_Draco, my darkling, why must you plague me so?_

_Did the Egyptians feel this way?_

_But of corse a pure-blood would know nothing of Muggle lore._

_Of how you are like the plague of locust to my brain._

_Draco, my angel, you've become a "radio."_

_As a continuous song of you flows through my head._

_There is not a day that goes by I don't think of you._

_I've even paid a few to watch you for me and tell me what you do._

_Draco, my devil, this long lines are for you._

_Soon I will find out what it is you do._

_For you've become a nagging section of my cranium,_

_And without you I could not function._

Draco stared at the pages and slowly drifted into this half-dazed-thought processes.

He was so dazed in fact that his sixth sense didn't warn him.

"Eh-hem."

Draco was pulled suddenly out of his thought process, only to see Lucius standing there over his shoulder.

"What. Are you. Reading, Draco?"He seethed.

Draco tried to close the poetry novel, his mind obviously was working just like the teenager he was, trying to hide something after he was caught with it. It promptly appeared in Lucius' hands.

"How sweet," his voice dripped with malice, "Someone actually _cares_ for you Draco. Oh dear, well we'll have to stop this wont we."

Lucius threw the book at Draco, a very muggle move on his part. Draco ducked just in time.

"Well, you'll just have to see the Dark Lord earlier, wont you?" He smirked devilishly, well, as devilish as Lucius' limited facial expressions went.

Despite the fear of his father's wrath that Draco had born since childhood, his own fury was rising.

"No _Father_," he spat.

If you had been there, you would have seen Lucius pale in fury himself. Of coarse, you had to have extraordinary eyesight to see his skin pale further.

He reached for his wand.

Draco, however, had no wand to attack his father with. Therefore he did something rather Muggle. He launched himself at Lucius. Lucius of coarse did not expect this and toppled over with the force of impact rather than Draco's non existent weight. Lucius' wand was also knocked under Draco's bed.

"What now _Father_?" Draco said before punching his father in the face.

He got three punches in before he was pulled off of Lucius.


End file.
